Unspoken
by Yume Pink
Summary: Yoh's cousin Shiori (OC) enjoys insulting people and putting nasty curses on everything in sight. So what's she doing running around town doing good deeds? Only Anna could think up something this wrong... Finally: Ch.5!
1. The Yuta and the Princess

Hello! Welcome to my Shaman King fic. I thought up this one when I still knew very little about the story, so forgive any inaccuracies. This takes place right before Shaman Fight begins. Shiori reminds me a little bit of Anna, which is probably how they manage to get along okay. Oh, and I made Shiori a yuta, a Japanese shaman with healing powers among other things. (Got it from an article in the manga, so I don't know much about it.) Anyway, enjoy!

Unspoken

Ch.1: The Yuta and the Princess

Yoh Asakura, his fiancée Anna Kyoyama, and his best friend Manta Oyamada were chillin' in their favorite hangout spot- the Funbari Hill cemetery, of course. "So we're supposed to meet your cousin here today?" Manta asked Yoh.

"Yeah," said Yoh, smiling. "Good ol' Shiori. I think you're really gonna like her, Manta."

Anna snorted. "I doubt it."

"What's the matter, Anna?" said Manta. "You don't like Shiori?"

"She's tolerable. But she and Yoh are nothing alike. _She _doesn't need someone on her butt every day to get her to train." Anna's eyes grew dark, even though her nonchalant expression didn't change. "But she has serious issues....and she hates Yoh's guts so she probably won't like you either."

Yoh laughed. "Come on, Anna! She does not hate my guts! We're family!" Manta still looked unsure, so Yoh slapped him on the back. "Don't sweat it, buddy! Anna's overreacting."

Manta smiled. "Yeah. I guess anyone who doesn't like you is evil in Anna's book."

Anna humphed. "You'll see what I mean soon enough. Here she comes."

Manta turned around. "What? I don't see any-" A shadow suddenly fell on him and he wheeled around. There was a girl with hair almost exactly like Yoh's, except she had several bangs instead of just two and her hair fell down to her waist. She wore a simple tank top, short shorts, and sandals. War paint was slashed across one cheek, which only added to the fierceness flashing in her piercing lavender eyes. And she was floating in midair. Manta took one look at her and started screaming his head off.

How's that for reeling you in? Review, people, so I can know I'm appreciated! I'd like to finish this story too, so...


	2. Ice Princess

Welcome back! I have one review so far, but I couldn't make any sense of it. All I know is some people _really_ don't like proper spelling... But anyway, the story continues. And I still don't own Shaman King. I promise to let you know when I do.

Chapter 2

Ice Princess

The girl with the lavender eyes locked her piercing gaze on Manta, lip curled in disgust. Probably because Manta had been screaming nonstop for about 30 seconds. "Oh, be quiet," she said irritably in such a commanding tone that Manta immediately shut up. Then she turned to Yoh. "Asakura..."

"Shiori!" said Yoh, grinning. "How long has it been?"

"Since Great-Aunt Kino's New Year's party. And not long enough." She turned to Anna. "Anna."

"Shiori," said Anna in an equally cool tone, but they nodded at each other. Yoh held up that miniature tombstone thingy (there's a proper name for it, but memory fails). "There's someone I want you to meet, Shiori. Come on out, Amidamaru." Amidamaru materialized beside his partner. "Shiori, this is my guardian ghost Amidamaru. Amidamaru, this is my cousin Shiori Osaka."

Amidamaru bowed. "It is a honor to meet such a close relative of Lord Yoh, Lady Shiori."

Shiori's expression didn't change. "We're _second_ cousins. And if it weren't for my present circumstances, I wouldn't admit that fact at all." Then she turned her head to look at Manta. "And who is _this_ little rat?" She landed on the grass and bent to stare him in the face. Manta had to keep from whimpering. She looked up at Yoh. "He has a miniscule amount of sixth sense, hardly worth my mentioning. He's no shaman. What is _he_ doing here?"

Manta started backing away. "Uh, I-I could go if you want, Miss Shiori, ma'am..."

Yoh laughed. "Aw, don't mind her, Manta!" To Shiori, he said, "Manta here is my best friend." "Manta spends a lot of time at the house, so you'll be seeing a lot more of him, whether you like it or not, Shiori," said Anna.

Shiori snorted. "Whatever. Since I will be a guest in your home, I suppose I have no say in what _things_ you let in it. But Whiny better not disrupt my training."

"Training?" said Manta.

"I'll explain at the house," said Yoh. "Shiori's probably tired from the trip."

Shiori smirked. "So you _do_ use your brain sometimes, Asakura."

At the Asakura hotel-turned-homestead, Manta talked with Yoh and Anna while Shiori slept. "How the heck did someone so angry get to be related to you, Yoh? Anna was right. You guys are nothing alike...although I did see some family resemblance."

"Shiori wasn't always that way," said Anna. "When we were little, she used to be sickeningly perky. She was even worse than Yoh. And when the two of them got together..." "Yup, those were the days..." said Yoh, grinning. "We used to call ourselves the Sunshine Kids."

"You're kidding!" said Manta. "Shiori was _perky_?"

"Oh, very," said a voice. A pretty ghost was in front of them, dressed in feudal Chinese robes. She smiled sunnily.

Manta nearly fell off his pillow. "Don't sneak up on people like that! Who are you?!"

The ghost blushed and hid her face behind a sleeve. "Forgive me. You must be Manta. We haven't met officially. I am Shu Lin, Shiori's guardian ghost." She straightened and smiled at Yoh and Anna. "Yoh, Anna, it is always a pleasure to see familiar faces."

"Good to see you too, Lin," said Yoh. "Have you met Amidamaru?"

Lin nodded. "Yes. He seems to be a rather noble soul, and we both lived in the same time period, although in different countries, so we had quite a lot to talk about."

"Back up!" said Manta. "_You're_ Shiori's guardian ghost? No offense, but I was expecting an Amazon warrior or a serial killer or something."

Lin smiled, but her eyes glinted dangerously. "I'm tougher than I look, Manta," she said simply. "Now, you were asking about Shiori's training, yes?"

"Yeah," said Manta. "Yoh said something about some specialized training."

"That's right," said Yaolin. "You see, Shiori is training to be a specialized sort of shaman called a yuta."

"A what?" "A _yuta_, Manta," said Anna. "A shaman who deals more in spiritual powers than in ghosts themselves. Their most famous power is the art of healing."

Lin looked sheepish. "Yes, and I feel that fact is the only reason Shiori has come to you and Yoh for help, Anna. It appears Shiori has mastered every other aspect of the yuta craft...but when it comes to healing, well...she can't even mend a butterfly's wing." She blushed. "But please don't tell her I told you that. She has a bit of a temper..."

"A bit...?" said Manta, picturing Shiori with demonic slits for eyes, screaming her head off and blowing up everything in her path. He laughed nervously. He had a feeling it was going to be a long two weeks...

So let me know if you like it! Review, people, review! Oh, and do me a huge favor and review my other one, The Black Widow. I don't care if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh!; it hasn't been reviewed yet and it's better than this one. Review and show u care, ok? Until next time...


	3. The List

Yay! The beauty of reviews! Thank you, Helene-Jeanne-Chibi, for reviewing- and reminding me the miniature tombstone thingy is called a memorial tablet. Big Amidamaru plushie for you! Okay, on to Chapter 3! And I do not own any living or spirit people in Shaman King, 'kay? 'Kay!

Chapter 3

Little Games

Manta came to the Asakura homestead the next day just in time to see Shiori begin her training. Instead of the usual menial household chores, Anna had assigned Shiori a long list of...good deeds. That annoyed Shiori even more than the chores, so Anna was satisfied.

Shiori's first task was to reunite a lonely ghost haunting the park with his true love. Yoh and Manta accompanied her, much to her added annoyance. Shiori silently listened to the ghost relate his story through tear-filled eyes. "I've loved Naoko since daycare...and when she accepted me, I was the happiest man alive...then came that fateful night. I heard her scream and I ran as fast as I could...but it was too late. Naoko had gotten mugged, and when she resisted..." The ghost's voice broke, and he had to swallow, tears running down his face. "The gist of it I lost her. My darling, beautiful Naoko was gone forever. I couldn't live without her, so I took my own life a week later." He looked up at them hollowly. "And I've been haunting this park ever since, searching for her soul so we can be together again...but I never find her."

"Man, that's harsh," said Manta. Lin wiped away a tear from her eye. "That's so terribly, romantically sad..." she said in a tremulous voice.

Shiori looked at them, then at the ghost. Finally she exhaled derisively and said, "Oh, please."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. (picture sweatdrops here) The ghost was aghast. "How can you say that?! Naoko was my one and only true love!" he hiccupped.

"Well, I certainly don't know what she saw in you. You're an idiot."

The ghost became quite offended. "Look, little girl, can you help me or not?!!"

"Only because I have to." Shiori's gaze darkened dangerously. "And if you refer to me as 'little girl' one more time, I will place one of my favorite curses on you and rearrange your spiritual form so that your intestines protrude out of your forehead and your ear is a festering boil on your tongue."

"She's kidding, right?" Manta whispered to Yoh.

"No. I've seen her do it lots of times." Yoh grinned. "Even to living people." Manta looked sick. So did the ghost, who shrunk back and said meekly, "Yes, ma'am."

Shiori stood and touched the ghost's forehead, her hand giving oscanned the horizon. "What are you-"said the ghost. Lin put a hand on his shoulder. "Shiori is concentrating," she said quietly.

Finally Shiori sighed and rolled her eyes. "I thought so," she said. "I could hear both of your caterwauling the whole night last night all the way from Asakura's house, and it's five blocks away."

The ghost stared at her. "Both...?"

"I'm sensing a spirit aura that matches the description I took from your memories. Naoko is here. Not that far away, in fact." She began to walk towards the bridge. "This way." Everyone followed Shiori until they came to a small dark clearing. A ghost girl was on her knees with her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. Shiori looked at her gravely. "Stop crying and stand up, Naoko."

Naoko looked up at Shiori, her cheeks wet with tears. "Who are you? How can you see me? And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Shiori. I am a shaman. And your idiotic boyfriend has been crying his eyes out because he can't find you." At that moment, the rest of the crowd came running to the scene, including the boy ghost. His eyes filled with joy. "Naoko!"

Naoko stared at him, then she beamed, tears falling down her cheeks anew. "Shuichi...!" she breathed. They ran- or floated, really- to each other and locked in a tight embrace. "Oh, Shuichi, I've been searching for you for so long!" said Naoko.

"But I've been searching for you too!" said Shuichi. "I've never left this park!"

"What? Neither have I!"

Shuichi looked troubled. Then he smiled. "Well, both of us never had any sense of direction, remember?"

"Yeah..."said Naoko, fondly recalling the memories. "Remember how we always got lost in museums?"

"And shopping malls?"

"And the supermarket?" They both laughed, then sighed contentedly, holding hands.

"I changed my mind," said Shiori. "The two of you are perfect for each other." "How strange," said Amidamaru, materializing. "They must have just kept missing each other in this park all this time." "What are the odds of that?" said Manta. "I'm just glad this has a happy ending," said Lin, smiling. Yoh turned to Shiori. "Those two would've probably never gotten back together if not for you? Doesn't that make you warm and fuzzy inside?"

Shiori gave him a fake insanely happy smile. "Yes, it does." She burped. "Oh, wait, it's just heartburn."

I'll end it here. This is turning out to be more funny than serious right now, but it will get darker towards the end. It will have a happy ending, though, I promise. Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Ghostwrangling

**Pinkdreamer's A/N: ** Welcome back! If you are reading this, you are doing pinkdreamer122 a huge service. Now do her another and review! I don't care if it's just "it's good". I'd like some feedback. To Helena-Jeanne-Chibi, thanks for reading on and reviewing. Muchas gracias! ï I like Shiori's coldness too, so I'll try not to make quite a difference in her personality at the end (you'll see after a while). Also to Dream Gazer, welcome! You've reviewed my other fic too (The Black Widow- check my author page- shameless plug), so thanks for all your support. And lucky for you I was in the middle of this chapter when I got your review.

**Shiori's Insulting Disclaimer**: Pinkdreamer does not own Shaman King. If you haven't gotten it yet, forget it. It's beyond you.

Chapter 4

Ghostwrangling

"I am not going anywhere like this," said Shiori flatly. "Oh, come on, Shiori," said Yoh. He, Anna, and Manta were standing outside her room door, talking to Shiori on the inside. "You don't want to stay cooped up in the house all day, and Anna was nice enough to lend you a spare."

"We don't have time for this, Yoh," said Manta. "We're going to be late for school." "The midget's right, Yoh," said Anna. "I have better things to do than encourage Shiori's prima donna attitude. Let me handle this." She went to the door so Shiori could hear. "Listen, Shiori, we're leaving right now. Either you come with us or you can explain to Mimiru why you refused a part of training."

The door swung open, and Anna jumped out of the way as it flew inches from her face. Manta was not so lucky, however, and got slammed into the wall. "Owww..." Shiori stood, hair flowing down her back and dressed in one of Anna's spare school uniforms. She was livid. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave my grandmother out of this?!"

Anna just looked at her. "I take it you're coming then."

Shiori exhaled furiously through her teeth and stormed out the door, muttering curses at Anna under her breath. Manta stared at her leaving form. "Two questions. Why is Shiori coming to school with us, and is she actually scared of her grandma?"

"Great-Aunt Mimiru isn't someone you wanna mess with," said Yoh. "But Shiori isn't scared of her. It's more like respect. Mimiru is the closest family she's got." He smiled. "I guess you could say Mimiru and Shu Lin are Shiori's only weaknesses."

"And Shiori is coming to school with us so she doesn't get into trouble," said Anna. "She would have have cursed everybody within a 10-mile radius by the time we got back. She'll just cast a suggestion spell so nobody asks questions. She does it all the time."

"So you're protecting the neighborhood from Shiori..." said Manta. "But who's gonna save us...?"

At Shinra Private Academy, (I think that's what it's called...dang, I wish I had my back issues of Shonen Jump here) Shiori turned out to be the center of attention. Everyone was fascinated with the "exchange student" with the strange eyes and war paint- until she opened her mouth. She managed to alienate the entire class by lunchtime, much to her satisfaction. "Do you enjoy making people stay away from you?" asked Anna.

"Almost as much as you do," said Shiori, biting into her sandwich contentedly. Then she stood up, the wind blowing her hair across her face as her eyes narrowed. "You feel that?" Then the wind disappeared as quickly as it came. Yoh and Anna looked out in the same direction gravely. "What? I don't feel anything," said Manta.

"That's because it's gone now, Whiny," said Shiori. She smiled darkly. "But I can't be fooled so easily. A spirit is stalking me."

As the quartet went towards home after school, everyone was eerily silent, feeling the apprehension hanging thickly in the air. "I can't take it anymore!" Manta said finally. "Somebody say something!"

"Manta, look out!" Lin yelled suddenly, materializing out of nowhere. Manta jumped in terror- and just missed a huge banister come crashing down from a nearby building. A spirit who looked barely human with a huge gaping mouth and blood-red eyes growled at them. "Grraaaahh...."

"A fixated ghost..." said Anna, frowning. "That must have been what was tailing us."

"Tailing me, you mean," said Shiori. She stood in front of the others. "I'm who you want. Leave these others alone."

"I always knew you cared," said Yoh.

Shiori snorted. "If you're dead, I can't finish my training." Meanwhile, the ghost stared unsettlingly at her. "Graaaahhh..." Shiori folded her arms. "Graaah yourself. If you have something of substance to say, say it, or I'll be on my way."

At that remark, the ghost launched himself off the building with blinding speed and a loud war-cry. "RUURRAAAAHHH!!!" "Always knew that mouth would get her in trouble..." said Anna. Amidamaru materialized. "Lord Yoh, shouldn't we...?"

Yoh smiled. "Naw. Shiori's got it."

The ghost swung a clawed, beefy hand at Shiori. BAM! Shiori had stopped the attack with a metal bo staff (think Donatello from the Ninja Turtles. You know you used to watch it-or still do...). Shiori had her head bowed and chuckled. "Good work, Shu Lin. I didn't even have to tell you to integrate." She looked up and her eyes were deep brown with long lashes, just like Lin's. She actually looked less fearsome than normal, except for the warrior's fire burning in her eyes. "Now then, shall we discuss this like civilized people?" she said in Lin's voice.

Okay, I'll stop here since this is getting long. Next up: why is this fixated ghost after Shiori? What is Shu Lin's power? And what embarrassing good deed does Anna have planned next for our sour-faced heroine? Find out next time! And don't forget to review!


	5. Common Sense

Hello! Welcome to Ch.5 of Unspoken. I have nothing of substance to say (I know, I never do, but it's worse than usual), so I'll just get right to it. Helena-Jeanne-Chibi: you're quite welcome, it was my pleasure, and you have very good taste. (Skittles rule!)

Chapter 5

Common Sense

The fixated ghost lunged at Shiori in rage. Shiori leapt out of the way and yelled, "Oversoul, Shu Lin!" Giant gauzy wings sprang from her back and she soared into the air. "Shiori, since when do you have wings?!" Yoh yelled.

"They're not _her_ wings," said Anna. "They're Shu Lin's. She's just using another form of spirit control." "You mean Lin's not a human spirit?" said Manta, surprised.

"Yes and no."

"How can it be both?! Pick one or the other!"

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "It's a long story."

Shiori spun her staff at a blinding speed, sending off sparks of energy. "Come, Shu Lin! Smiting of the Stars!" The sparks flowed like a raging river and hit their target, sending the fixated ghost skidding down the street. "You foolish spirit! How could you let yourself become a fixated ghost?" Shiori called to it as she landed lightly on the ground. "Have you no self-respect?"

In answer, the ghost began to morph and change shape. Its growl got steadily louder and louder until it made the buildings shake. "The last thing you want to do is make a fixated ghost angry..." said Anna. "She's done it now."

The ghost towered over Shiori and let out a yell. The resulting shock waves threatened to knock Shiori off her feet. While she was still struggling to keep her balance, he slammed a beefy arm into her midsection. "Gaaghk!" Shiori went flying in the opposite direction and slammed into a nearby building so hard it made a crater. "Shiori!" yelled Yoh.

The next moment, there was a deafening explosion. A blinding light flashed by and hit the fixated ghost with unbelievable force. Then the ghost was in chains, bruised and hurt, yowling piteously in pain and rolling in the dust. Shiori walked up to it slowly, wiping the blood from her mouth impatiently. Her uniform was ripped, showing myriad cuts and bruises, and though her expression was that of rage, her eyes were even colder than usual.

"That ghost sounds like it's really hurt," said Manta. "Wait, Shiori- she's not going to..."

"She could..." said Anna darkly. Yoh gritted his teeth. "Amidamaru..." Amidamaru materialized and prepared to integrate.

"Stay right there." Shiori said it with an unsettling calmness. "If you interfere with my battle, Asakura, I swear I will make you suffer a far worse fate than this ghost." Then she snorted derisively. "It's not like I'm going to destroy it. Do you think Lin would ever let me?" She looked at the fixated ghost and said to it, "It's true, there are many things in this world that annoy me...but it's spirits like you that really piss me off." The ghost stared at Shiori, its growls subsiding into whimpers. "Emotions are fickle and useless. They change from moment to moment. And yet you let your emotions rule you until not only are you unable to find peace, you let your spirit form change into this sickening thing." Shiori glared at him. "Tell me, are you happy now?" She curled her lip. "Or are you so far gone you can't even speak anymore?"

The ghost had had its head hung the whole time. Then it began to shake, and strange sorrowful keening began to emanate from it. It looked up at Shiori, and its eyes were hollow, filled with tears. "Fix..." it sobbed. "Fix...me..."

"Oh, I understand," said Yoh. "That's why the ghost was following Shiori. I forgot she leaves an aura trail a mile long. It must have sensed Shiori's power and wanted to fight. And now that it knows it can't win, it's hoping Shiori's powerful enough to help it."

Shiori spun her bo staff in a circle three times and rapped the fixated ghost with it. Immediately a wind kicked up and a cloud of energy surrounded the ghost. When the cloud cleared, a woman was standing there, staring at her hands. She reached up a hand to touch her face gingerly. "I-I'm..."

"Going to stop this foolishness and go to heaven?" Shu Lin appeared in flame mode with a poomf. Shiori eyed the ghost solemnly. "I certainly hope so."

The ghost nodded. "Yes...I think I've caused enough trouble...and it's time to let go of the past." She bowed. "Thank you, young lady. You've saved me."

Shiori hmphed. "Just gave you some common sense." She watched with the others as the ghost flew up in the sky and out of view.

"Wow, Shiori's really good at this" said Manta. "But something's bothering me. Did she say emotions are useless...?"

"They _are _useless." Shiori looked down at Manta. "And so is hanging on to the past...as that silly spirit demonstrated." She smirked at Manta's surprise. "You really should try talking to yourself at a lower volume if you don't want anyone to comment." She turned on her heel imperiously. "Now, we will go home. I must tend to my wounds...and I am hungry."

"Great idea!" said Yoh, putting an arm around his cousin's shoulder amiably. "Spirit control always makes me hungry too, Shiori!" He laughed.

Shiori just looked at him. "The only reason I do not break your arm is because I know you're a simpleton..."

So, there you have it. Another chapter is up. Next chapter gets very interesting, though. Shiori's weakness is revealed- and her past begins to unravel. I hope you'll stick around for another chapter. And as always, review please! If you're nice, you'll click the pretty button...


End file.
